Squeezable dispensing devices for dispensing flowable materials are well known and such devices have heretofore been developed and/or utilized wherein bladder containment and/or pressure dispensing are shown. Such arrangements, for example, are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,223,289, 3,225,967, 3,270,920, 3,342,377 and 4,147,278 showing various arrangements wherein the contents of a bladder are urged therefrom by a gas introduced into a contained volume adjacent to the bladder.
Other arrangements making use of a bladder containing materials to be dispensed by pressure are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,469,250 issued Sep. 4, 1984 and 4,760,937, issued Aug. 2, 1988 to Evezich (the Applicant herein). In this arrangement a separate bladder is housed within an outer shell, the former showing a device having a removable cap and nozzle construction and utilizing a projection positioned at the base of the nozzle for piercing the bladder to allow dispensing of its contents, the various elements not being permanently affixed to one another.
Dispensing devices have also heretofore been known and/or utilized wherein an inflatable bladder is utilized to push contents out of a container (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,294,289, 4,213,545 and 3,592,365), as have devices utilizing volume reducing structures for selectively changing the volume of the dispensing device (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,715,981, 3,474,936, and 4,098,434).
While dispensing devices making use of bladders and/or pressure dispensing have heretofore been suggested and/or utilized, further improvements could nevertheless still be utilized.